A substantial percentage of the costs and of the throughput time of aircraft relates to the final assembly of the cabin. The multitude of lining panels, overhead stowage bins and components of the supply duct that are to be assembled in the aircraft result in long throughput times.
In the present assembly procedure, first the middle part of the three-part lateral lining is installed. This is followed by the assembly of the overhead stowage bins. After the assembly of the stowage bins, underneath the stowage bins, according to the seating arrangement in the aircraft, the supply duct comprising sub-units is constructed. Subsequently the assembly of the upper and lower part of the lateral lining and the ceiling lining takes place.
Integration of the components of the lining takes place through the passenger door. Larger components, galleys and toilets are, however, placed in the open sections prior to final assembly of the fuselage. In cases where this is not possible because the structure is closed at some other location and the cabin is integrated only thereafter, dismantling the subassemblies to form units that fit through the door is required. However, this results in a significant increase in assembly effort. In the context of the invention it is assumed that integration in the open section is possible.
US 2007295862 A discloses a modular wall system for aircraft cabins, in which system the wall segments are, however, installed only within the aircraft cabin.
DE 102006048376 discloses a cabin structure unit for attaching cabin modules for an aircraft. The cabin structure unit is designed so as to be self-supporting.
DE 102006039290 discloses a frame element for use in an aircraft-component assembly system that can be attached to an aircraft structure and comprises at least one fastening device for fastening at least one aircraft interior component or at least one insulation package to the frame element.